Too Powerful
by Wind-Sorceress-Pluto
Summary: She was a guinea pig to her father's plan, misguided into believing that her power was given to her to kill whoever had 'done wrong' now it's up to the choice of one man to change her entire future.
1. Default Chapter

Too Powerful  
  
By: Wind_Sorceress_Pluto  
  
Do not own SM or Ranma  
  
Chapter One  
  
She was well trained on the planet with no sailor scout. Her origin unknown to her trainers only that she was more powerful than the Silver Crystal and the one who weilded it combined. Though she hides her power for the element of surprise. Only one person saw through her to the real person within, and still to this day she wonders how.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
She was given a mission to assassinate and she did, the Queen of Venus was dead. She had watched the solitary woman and her child for a few days. Then in the darkness of the room she killed with a knife Venus's own dead husband had forged. They couldn't figure out who it was that had killed her, the assassin was dubbed invincible, some called her Death. Though only she knew who she was, Trista Meioh, the Perfect Assassin.  
She was given many assignments from her unknown leader and boss and by the end of the decade over 20 ambassadors, and other leaders in the Alliance were dead. Thus starting a war. She hid during the 5 year was, nobody knew where she went. Until she had killed another.  
  
"I can't believe it! How can someone kill a goddess!?" Queen Serenity asked her court.  
  
"I don't know, but we must train the young ones for this. What if trhis assassin attacks during one of the peace talks?" Said Lady Mars.  
  
"But Gaia never had a female child, what should become of Princess Serenity's Eartian guardian?" Lady Jupiterasked.  
  
"We;ve already lost two of you, the seven of you left shall train your daughters."  
  
"But Lady Pluto has no children, and Lady Saturn's child if too young." Lady Mercury informed.  
  
"Well then, my daughter's court shall consist of Princesses Mercury, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune, and Prince Saturn until Princess Sarun is of age."  
  
"Who shall trian princess Venus?" Lady mars asked.  
  
"I believe that Pluto will, she had a close friendshuip with our deceased friend." Serenity said. "Let us rest tonight, tomorrow we beign our children's training." And they did. 


	2. Chapter Two

Too Powerful  
  
By: Wind_Sorceress_Pluto  
  
Do not own SM or Ranma  
  
Chapter Two  
  
Trista walked through the busy streets of Saturn's central city Pathos (I just made it up). She was on her next assignment, kill the King of Saturn, Chronus. Though she respected him very much, she had to kill him, it was her job, and she needed the money. She saw a little boy running from a store as a salesman ran after him. The boy hid behind her, frightened of the man he was running from  
  
"Excuse me, my runt's behind your legs." He said. Trista didn't move. "Ryouga, come here!"  
  
"No!" The boy shouted back. Trista bent down and picked the boy up, he cringed in fear, thinking that she would hand him over.  
  
"Ryouga, why do you disobey this man?" She asked in the nicest way possible.  
  
"He beats me constantly."  
  
"If I were to say you could live with a friend of mine on Pluto, would you like that?" Ryouga nodded. "Alright, once I'm finished here, we'll head to my friend's place." Ryouga holding her hand. 'This child should help greatly in plans to come.'  
  
They hid in a small tunnel/ secret passage looking on as the King got ready for his sleep that night. He got under the expensive silk sheets of his bed and slept. She hushed Ryouga as she listened to the steady breathing of the King.  
  
"Good, he's asleep, Ryouga, stay here." Trista whispered and the boy nodded. She climbed through the vented door and to the side or the bed. With a knife made by a weaponsmith on Saturn, she lowered it.  
  
"Are you sure you want to do that?" Came the solemn voice of the King. He opened one garnet eye, she gasped. "You going to kill me, I suspected as much." He said snapping his fingers and guards came in, she was surrounded. Although she was able tohandle that situation, she just dropped the knife and kicked it to the vented door. It opened and Ryouga came out.  
  
"Alright, take her to the dungeon, she goes to the Moon Palace tomorrow. As for the boy, put him in an extra room." Chronus ordered and then he thought about her. 


End file.
